


Any Hope?

by sunflowertaron



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Taron Egerton fic, Taron Egerton imagine, taron egerton angst, taron egerton fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaron/pseuds/sunflowertaron
Summary: Request: 11 and 15 pls from angst#11 - “Can you shutup for once in your life?”#15 - “I told you not to fall in love with me.”
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Any Hope?

Another drink, I thought. Another drink I thought would have helped me feel better. But what can really heal the pain that I am feeling.

“Hey hun, we’re closing in about twenty minutes. I just wanted to give you a heads up.” the bartender said, giving me sympathetic eyes. I’ve been here for a few hours now. Swallowing the last sip of my brandy, I tossed a few bills on the counter and wished her a goodnight. Walking out in the chill, winter air, you pulled your jacket closer to your body. The phone in your hand was dangling in between calling Taron or a cab. Taron, the man who was your light in the dark and the man who you loved deeply. The words you spoke to him tonight kept swinging around your head, causing the regret to dig deeper in your skin. Knowing well that it would be hard to get a cab this late at night, you pressed the call button below Taron’s contact name. Seconds between each ring forced you to think even harder about how this was a mistake. Before you had a chance to hang up before you did something worse, Taron picked up.

“Camille, are you okay?” Taron asks, not as worried as you hoped him to be.

“I’m so sorry for calling,” you swallowed the lump in your throat, “but the bar has closed so can you please pick me up?” You heard shuffling in the background, seconds before he answered.

“I’ll be there in ten.” Taron responded, immediately hanging up after.

You shoved your phone in your jean pocket and sat down on the cold concrete of the sidewalk. The swishing noise of cars driving by made your head hurt. The zipper on your jacket caught your interest to pass the time. All you could think about is Taron’s face from earlier. You really fucked up. A black car was slowly coming close to the sidewalk before you realized it was him. You breathed in a huge breath of air before you made yourself get up. Taron got out of his car and came to me to assist me sliding in the passenger seat. The inside of the vehicle was a breathing fire. The heat quickly awoke you to your senses, so much for drinking. Taron pulled his coat tighter against his body as he walked around the front of the car before jumping in the driver’s seat. He let out a big sigh as the heat warmed him up once more. You sat and fiddled with your fingers, suddenly feeling like this was a mistake. You should have given him more time to take in what happened.

“So..why didn’t you call me sooner?” Taron broke the ice, turning the steering wheel in the direction back to our apartment.

“I didn’t want to bother you.” you mumbled these words and you pushed yourself further in the seat. The blurred colored coming from the light posts along the road made you feel a little dizzy, reassuring you that you were definitely still intoxicated. Taron released a breath of air to my words.

“No matter the circumstance, call me.” he said as his eyes never left the road.

“I honestly didn’t know if that was still an offer for me,” you scoffed. Taron’s distance lately has really made you feel so out of place.

“Well isn’t that a load.” his words felt heavy.

“What is the issue? Why am I not allowed to feel like the victim here? How come it’s okay for you to travel when needed and to use any excuse that comes along with it to ignore the wreckage. Jesus, you’re so oblivious!” you raised your voice louder this time, the alcohol taking advantage of your conscience.

“Can you shut up for once in your life?” his words seared with venom, stinging as the dug into your skin. The slam to the steering wheel made you feel hopeless. “You have no idea what it’s like for me. Being thousands miles away from you gives me every right to not answer your calls or forget to pickup on the conversation we had hours before. Please step into my shoes for once.” You sat there and stared at the dark, blue sky as tears prickled your eyelids. We’ve had silly arguments before, but nothing ever this bad.

“I have every right to be upset when you’re not home to see life changing every day. I have every right to be angry when you travel across the world to have a couple interviews for a movie screening. I have every right to feel the way I do when I’ve become your replacement at the pub with your friends-

“I told you not to fall in love with me,” Taron interrupted, “I told you that my career is important to me and the baggage that comes with me was going to hurt.” he snapped.

“I understood to what I agreed with,” you sneered, “but it’s hard to accept it when it’s affecting so much more than I expected.” Two more street signs until you’re home, you noted.

“Would you rather me give up everything? Give up the countless hours of reading scripts back at RADA and give up the money my parents saved for me to get where I am today?”

“No, of course not. I would never want or try to take that away from you. I just want you to realize what’s getting out of control and have the want to fix it. I feel like I’m losing you.” your voice breaks, giving up on staying strong. You two sat there for a moment after Taron pulled into the carport. The sound of the car heater was the only sound between you two. You considered stepping out of the vehicle, wanting to let the night rest, but the movement of his hand holding yours stopped your thoughts. You stared at how strongly he was holding onto you, as if he was afraid of losing it all.“

“Please don’t leave me,” his voice finally broke, “please don’t deny you’ve never thought about it this entire time you’ve felt like this.” You finally looked up to see his eyes staring at the steering wheel. You can now see the pain he was afraid of showing. His eyes were so close to letting everything go.

“Camille, I don’t ever want to lose you. I have risked so much already and I am so sorry for not realizing this sooner.” he wiped at his eyes before he looked up at you. “Please let me use this chance to fix this. I want to fix this. I cannot bear the thought of waking up tomorrow without you being beside me.” His words trembled as his eyes bore into yours. You squeezed his hand into yours before leaning into to connect your lips together. You could feel his tense muscles release underneath your touch. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in close.

“I trust you,” you assured him, pulling away, “I want this to work.”

“I love you so much.” he sniffled.

You two rested against the seat and held each other close. You were now completely sober and felt the sudden change between the two of you. The change of something new.


End file.
